


HPDM - As you wish

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella





	HPDM - As you wish

Draco Malfoy，25歲，職業Auror，興趣是魔藥和煉金術，最近忙於整理莊園內的密室。當初群魔亂舞的神經病們要進來他們家裡時，Lucius忙不迭地將一堆東西收進了密室，時間匆忙地來不及分門別類。之後父母選擇離開英國，從Dover開始，進行了他們的老年壯遊。於是Draco樂地鑽進以前不被允許進去的密室裡。

一盞油燈。

精巧的木盒裡放著一盞再普通不過的油燈，Draco拿起了那盞油燈，他有些懷疑地看著跟其他油燈一班無二的燈。他剛剛花費了不少時間，好不容易解開了上面的咒語，結果只是盞油燈。

Draco放下魔杖，戳了戳油燈，他思考著是否要加點油進去看看它到底有什麼特別的。Draco扭開了上頭的蓋子，一陣煙霧突然冒了出來，Draco下意識地蹲下身，撿起了自己的魔杖，嚴陣以待。煙霧散去後，一個看起來像是Pixie的生物飄在空中，綠色的眼珠子盯著自己。

「Pixie？」Draco朝他伸出手，有些遲疑地說。他沒想過可以見到這種傳說生物。

「我要謝謝你把我放出來，關在裡面好久了。」Pixie坐上了Draco的手掌，「我可以給你兩個願望，現在就得決定，因為我要走了。」

「也不能太難，因為我只是隻Pixie。」

Draco覺得扼腕，他本來正天馬行空地想一些魔法石、或者是傳說中的死神聖物之類的。

「好吧，」Draco想了想，他想到了自己該死的上司、就學時的死對頭，Harry Potter，前幾天他因為案件的小失誤受了傷還斷了線索，剛被Potter罵得狗血淋頭，「幫我教訓我該死的混蛋上司一頓，往死裡打。」他想到自己跟Potter打架從沒贏過，決定讓Pixie好好揍他一頓。

「然後找到那個最愛我的人。」Draco想著，或許是個漂亮的金髮少女，他記得Greengrass家的小女兒，經常在各個宴會上偷看著自己。

Pixie點了點頭，打了個響指消失了。

一分鐘過後，又出現了一陣煙霧，Draco好整以暇地等著煙霧消失。

Harry Potter鼻青臉腫地出現在他面前，腥紅色的鼻血流了滿臉。

FIN.

－－－－－－

小龍：σ ﾟ∀ ﾟ) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ 然後 Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)

救世主：_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

兩個願望一次滿足，超棒的呢Draco ┌(┌^o^)┐


End file.
